When You're Gone
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: Jackie's been murdered. Her spirit is trapped in the basement. Hyde is the only one who can see and hear her. How will he help her? Will he be able to somehow bring her back? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: I feel so cold

**Jackie's dead, a ghost, and her spirit is trapped in the basement. Hyde is the only one who can see and hear her? How will he help her? Will he be able to somehow bring her back?**

**This is my first ever Jackie and Hyde Fanfic and I love it!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own that 70's show, otherwise these fanfics I read would be the real endings!**

When You're Gone

A Jackie and Hyde Fanfiction

Chapter 1: "I feel so cold"

Jackie laid on Hyde's cot staring up at the ceiling. She let out a deep sigh. On long days like this she could be so bored. She wondered what time Steven would be back. She needed to remember to demand he get a clock. Jackie closed her eyes and, for a moment, pretended she could sleep. She then heard the door of the basement open. A smile grew on Jackie's face and she immediately jumped off the bed and ran into the basement area only to stop when she saw it was Red Foreman.

Red looked around the room and sighed. Jackie stood there in hope. Red started walking in her direction causing Jackie's hope to grow even more. But he passed right by her and sat on the couch.

"Come on, Red. See me, I'm right here." Jackie said, feeling like she wanted to cry. She knew he couldn't hear her though, nor could he see her.

"Oh loud one…" Red said in a deep thought. "This . . ." Red couldn't even finish the sentence. He got up from the couch and slowly went up the stairs.

"Red, please . . ." Jackie had the urge to cry but tears would not come. She just stood there waiting for something.

. . .

Jackie was sitting on the freezer by the time the basement gang walked in. She kept her eyes cast toward the ground, feeling to sad to look at any of them.

"All I'm saying is that if Kelso hadn't shown up, that cheerleader would have wanted me." Fez said in his pride.

"Ah Fez," Kelso started but was interrupted.

"Good day," Fez said.

"Come on, Fez." Kelso tried.

"I said Good day, you cheerleader stealing whore!" Fez exclaimed.

"Now guys come on," was all Eric said to try and calm both of them down. He and Donna made their way to the couch and sat. Eric then went into a deep discussion on the a Star Wars Convention that was coming soon.

Hyde entered the room slowly. But instead of sitting in his usual chair, he made his way over to the deep freeze. He placed one hand on the actual door, but let his other hand hover over Jackie's thigh. She looked at him in the eyes. He wanted so bad to kiss her, to hold her, to just know she was really there. Instead he just lifted his eye brow, in their secret code, to say hey.

"Hey," Jackie said, knowing no one else in the room. "Was school ok?" Hyde shook his head. "I missed you." Hyde moved his fingers over her thigh. Their little code was the only way they could talk in front of the others.

"Hyde, you ok?" Eric asked him. Hyde turned over his shoulder and sat in his chair. Jackie hopped off the deep freeze and sat in his lap. "I mean, you know dude, there might be a chance . . ." Eric tried his best to comfort him.

"No dude, she is gone. And she is never gonna come back." Hyde said feeling anger boil in him. He wanted Jackie here, not as she was now, but really here, talking and not shutting up, saying 'Steven' over and over again, she was never gonna be like that again.

"But the police never found her body. I mean maybe." Donna had tears in her ducts, Kelso and Eric were staring at the ground and Fez was gripping a candy bar, while try not to cry. This was a sensitive subject for all of them. It had only been a month since Jackie was kidnapped. But Hyde knew all too well what happened to Jackie.

"Can we not talk about this? She's dead, alright!" Hyde screamed. Jackie gripped his shirt, this was too painful for her to hear. Hyde sensed Jackie and stopped feeling so angry. Now he felt like he needed to protect her, love her, and help her. "I'm going to my room." Hyde said, first allowing Jackie to stand, before he got up and went to his room.

Jackie went with him, but not before first taking another look at everyone. They were all in complete misery, and Jackie couldn't stop it. Hyde rested on his cot, opening his arms for Jackie to lie with him. Even though he couldn't feel her, he had comfort from her being there. Jackie laid herself in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Steven, I feel so cold." She whispered in sobbed against his chest. He tried to wrap his arms tighter around her, without completely phasing threw her.

"I don't know what to do, Doll . . ." Steven said breathing into her hair. He couldn't feel her. "Jackie, what do I do?" She didn't reply, only held on a little tighter.

"I don't know Steven . . . I don't know . . ."

**In the next chapter a flash back to the night Jackie died. How did Jackie first realize she was dead? And how did Hyde figure out he was the only one who could see her?**

**Review would be loved!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Flashback

**Ok so woo! Two Review in 20 mins of the first chapter being put up. I am so happy I'm putting up the next chapter. Thanks to my first reviewers BlueRush202 and bjq! You two rock my socks! WoO!**

**I don't own That 70's Show. Though after season 8 why would I want to?**

Chapter 2: A Painful Flashback

_*flashback*_

_ Jackie nestled herself in the warmth of her boyfriend. The group was in the basement watching Gilligan's Island. Fez and Kelso argued about which of the cheerleaders had the best rack, Donna was talking to Eric about whatever feminism this show was avoiding, and Jackie rested her head on Hyde's shoulder and closed her eyes. Hyde gently rubbed his girlfriend's back. She was so tired. She didn't want to go home yet. Not to her empty house. After an hour of complete relaxation on Hyde's lap, Jackie asked, "What time is it?"_

_ "A little before ten." Eric said to her. Jackie sighed and stood up. _

_ "I better get home." She said, saddened. Hyde stood as well._

_ "I'll drive you." He said. _

_ "No, it's fine. I'll walk. I really need some fresh air."Jackie lied. She just didn't want anyone, not even her boyfriend, to know how terrible her home life really was. She kissed Steven lightly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Steven Baby."_

_ "Bye Doll." He winked at her and smiled. He kissed Jackie again, and then she went out the door. _

. . .

_ 'Maybe I should've accepted that ride'. Jackie thought. It was so dark and cold out. She was wearing a pair of tight dark crisp jeans and a skin tight light tan sweater and pointy boots. She was already mad that she forgot her jacket at the basement, but also that her new boots were giving her a blister. It was so dark out and cold. _

_ Soon, Jackie saw a car lights coming her way. She smiled to herself. 'Steven, you don't know how to take no for an answer'. But her smiled faded when she saw it wasn't Steven's car. The car pulled up next to Jackie._

_ "Hey baby, need a ride?" The driver asked. There were at least 4 guys in the car. Jackie could smell the beer the second the window rolled down. Jackie shook her head and kept walking. The car stayed with her. "Come on Baby, we just want a little fun." All the guys started whooping and hollering. Jackie tried to walk a little faster. Suddenly, the back door swung open and a pair of arms wrapped around Jackie and pulled her into the back seat. She tried to scream, but a knife was put to her throat. "I don't believe I meant that as an option." A couple of the guys started rubbing her, her chest, and . . . personal area. She felt tear sliding down her face. This couldn't really be happening. _

_ After an hour or so of driving the guys pulled over to a building. The guys holding onto Jackie dragged her out from the backseat and pulled her into the building. One of the guys put a blind fold on Jackie. They all started pushing her around and touching her all over again. One of them grabbed her hair and pulled her close enough that she could smell his hot breath on his face. _

_"You're going have fun puppet." The guy said. He pulled her blind fold off and pushed her onto the ground. Two of the guys grabbed Jackie and held her down. Jackie fought for as long as she could, but it was hopeless. It was four on one. They had stripped her down in seconds and started touching every part of her body. Jackie tried to scream and shout for them to stop but that only got her a few slaps in the face._

_She felt relief when they let go, but, it was short-lived, as one of them pushed into her hard. Over and over, until he was satisfied. But, as soon as he pulled out another guy pushed in. One of them got next to Jackie's ear. _

"_When we're finishing with you, were gonna kill you." He started describing every way they were gonna kill her. The second guy pulled out of her and the third one pushed in. Then it was the fourth. Jackie felt sick to her stomach, never had she felt so awful. Finally, the fourth pulled out of her. Jackie couldn't even open her eyes. She then smelled gasoline and heard it being poured all around her. "Bye Babe. It was fun." Her entire body hurt, and she just did not want to move, and her eyes closed, and everything went black . . ._

. . .

_Jackie was sprung up. She was lying on the couch in the basement. She rubbed her forehead. Was it . . . was it all a dream? Maybe she didn't leave last night . . . maybe she just zonked out on the couch. She rubbed her forehead and tried to relax. She heard talking upstairs. She listened._

"_Kitty, please stop crying . . ."She heard Red say. Why is Kitty crying? _

"_But, Red, Jackie . . ." She then heard her sob again. 'She is crying about me?' Jackie thought. She then heard the screen door to the kitchen open. "Oh boys," Kitty said, surprised by their entrance. _

"_Boys, we got a call today about Jackie." Red said. Jackie thought she should see what was wrong. She got off the couch and started toward the stairs. But once tried to step on the first stair, she found herself in the building from last night again. She felt herself cringe and start to heavily breathe without control. She stepped back til she found herself back in the basement. She held onto the deep freeze for support. 'What just happened'? Jackie wanted to cry but no tears would come from her eyes. _

"_She wasn't at school today. I didn't know that the devil could have sick days." Eric said, with a smartass remark._

"_SHUT IT, ERIC!" Red screamed so loud that the entire house went quite. After a few more seconds of quiet, Kitty spoke. _

"_Boys, when Jackie didn't show up for school, the school called her house, but no one answered. A police officer went to her house to see what was wrong. And Jackie wasn't there. He found out from the maid that Jackie never came home last night." Kitty paused and sobbed for another moment. "They started on investigation to try and find Jackie and they found some of her prints and blood in this old beer building. There was no body, but they think there is a possibility that Jackie is . . ." Kitty couldn't finish her statement. _

"_No, no way. Jackie's not dead." Steven said, and she heard him start to move down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Jackie by the deep freeze. "Jackie, what the hell is going on?" He said moving over to her. "Kitty said-"Before he could keep talking, Eric joined him in the basement._

"_Hyde, maybe she isn't dead." Eric got beside him and Jackie. "Maybe she just . . . I don't know, maybe she is ok." Jackie scowled at Eric._

"_Eric, I'm right here. Of course I'm not de-"Jackie stopped when she tried to punch Eric in the chest but her hand phased right through him. Hyde's mouth gaped as he stared at Jackie. She turned toward Hyde. "Steven . . ." Hyde put a hand to Jackie's cheek but couldn't feel any warmth, she phased right through his hand. _

**Ok two chapters in one day, WOO I'm on a roll!**

**In the next chapter, Jackie has a breakdown. What will Hyde do when he thinks he knows who did this to Jackie? What will happen to Jackie and why can't she leave the basement?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why am I here

**Ok bjq, YOU FREAKIN' ROCK! Thanks for the second review and being dedicated to reading my story! You make me feel awesome as a Fanfiction writer!**

**Also thanks to both bjq and ellie4778 for adding my story to their story alerts. It means a lot to me that you guys like reading my stuff. Thanks!**

**Please review, it tells me how I'm doing, and any changes I should make. A few questions for this chapter: 1) what do you think thus far? 2) Who do you think killed Jackie? 3) How do you think the gang would react to Jackie's spirit being around? 4) Do you think Jackie will move on or be, somehow, able to stay with her friends?**

**Thanks! Lots of love would be appreciated! **

Chapter 3: "Why am I here?"

Jackie was sitting on the edge of the couch staring at the basement door. Waiting for the Steven. It was all she could do. It had been over a month since . . . Jackie didn't even know what to call it. Her death? Was she even dead? If so why wasn't she in Heaven? Could this be Heaven, but then she couldn't talk to her friends and her true love couldn't really touch her. Maybe . . . this was the other place? But then there was no flames or painful torture. Maybe this was like the waiting room? Jackie was so confused. What was she supposed to do? Could Steven bring her back?

After, Steven found out she was a . . . ghost? He went on a bit of a rant on how this wasn't happening, that this was some kind of nightmare. Eric was extremely confused since he couldn't see Jackie. Once, Steven finally calmed down enough, Jackie told him about the previous night. Hyde tried to hold her but couldn't. He looked Jackie in the eyes and promised her "Jackie, I promise, no matter what it takes, I will make things right." A month . . . a month had passed and things weren't getting any easier.

Jackie looked up for the floor, when Kelso and Fez walked in. Jackie looked at their faces, hoping like she always did. But that hope died when they walked past her. She felt fed up with all of this. Jackie got up from her spot and walked over to Kelso, who was now flipping through a Play Boy.

"Micheal!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Micheal! I'm right here!" She smacked him across his face, but phased right threw. "See me!" She smacked him again. "Hear me!" Again. She turned to Fez. "Fez! I'm here!" She smacked him. Again and again. "Why Micheal . . . why Fez . . . why am I here?" She feel to her knees completely out of strength. Her head snapped when the door opened and Hyde stood in the door way. Even though he wore shades, she could tell his eyes widened when he saw her on the floor.

"Kelso, Fez, there's a woman outside watering her garden in just a bikini." Both boys jumped off the couch and out the door. Steven walked to Jackie and sat next to her on the floor. "What's wrong, Doll?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Steven, I'm dead! And why am I dead? Why am I here? Where am I supposed to go? Is this my life now? I have to spend eternity in the Forman's Basement! This isn't fair! I'm Jackie Burkehardt! I shouldn't be dead. I should be at cheer practice or shopping, or making out with my boyfriend, but no! I'm here, and gone!" She sobbed, without tears, as she fell onto Hyde's chest. She felt so depressed. Steven didn't respond. He only hovered his arms around her. Held her the best he could. He had no idea she was this tortured.

. . .

Jackie, rested against Hyde, and breathed heavily. She was still upset, but didn't feel like talking anymore. They were resting on the couch in the basement. Hyde seemed perfectly asleep. She only wanted peace, and to stay like this forever. In Steven's arms. This was what she wanted her Heaven to be like. And though he never said it, Jackie knew Steven felt the same. Steven had been so quite since Jackie had her breakdown. "Steven . . ." He shifted a little.

"Hmph?" He said.

"Do you love me?" She whispered. Before he could answer, she kept talking. "I mean, I might never be able to come back, and if you want to move on and date other girls. I could try to disappear or go away. If you don't love me, I could leave forever and-"

"Jackie!" He said, shutting her up. He parted slightly to look her in the eyes. She loved looking into his deep blue eyes. "I don't want anyone, but you. And if you leave, I'll find you." She smiled.

"Oh Steven," Hyde put a finger over her lips to quiet her for a moment.

"To answer your first question," Hyde continued. "Yes." Jackie wanted to kiss him. To shout and jump and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Steven." She said, feeling like she wanted to cry out of joy.

"Me too, doll, me too." To Hyde, he would find a way to bring her back. If that meant she would stay a ghost than he would join her. Whatever, it meant to be together.

**Ok! So this chapter is a tad short, but I loves it! I made myself cry!**

**I promise to put up another chapter when I get 7 new reviews. It makes me happy! Please!**

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4: I'm so sorry, Steven

**Ok I cave! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I did get over 500 hits! Which made me extremely happy! Also thank you to Anon2329 for the review and for putting my story on your story alert. THANKS!**

**Ok so happy day, cause today is my prom! And I look hot! I'm currently writing this while my friend is helps streak and fix my hair. I'm reading this to her while I write this and she seems to love it so I hope you do to!**

**Reviews would make my day even better **

Chapter 4: "I'm so sorry, Steven"

It had been about 3 weeks since Steven had told Jackie that he loved her. Things seemed to calm down a little. Jackie didn't seem as stressed, but as the days went by Jackie didn't seem to be getting any better. She had gone quiet, and seemed sadder and sadder every day. Whenever Steven held her he felt like she slipping further and further away from him.

It was probably somewhere around 4:00 in the morning. Hyde woke up and felt like his torso weighed over a ton. He tried to shift his weight to get more comfortable on his cot. He opened his eyes slightly searching for Jackie, so he could try and hold her. His eyes shot open when he saw she wasn't there. "Jackie?" He called out. There was no answer. He called out again, but there was still no answer. Hyde threw the blanket off his body and ran into the basement area. She wasn't anywhere in there. Suddenly, he heard a small whimper sound coming from the bathroom. He rushed over to the bathroom, and found Jackie, standing in front of the mirror with a puppy pout on her lips.

"I miss my reflection." She said softly. Hyde sighed, not knowing how to be very sensitive or emotional.

"I called your name, didn't you hear me?" Hyde said, sad about Jackie.

"I can't sleep, Steve. I lie in your arms and try to pretend that everything is normal, but I know it's not. I close my eyes, but dreams don't come." Jackie wiped her cheek, almost like a reflex, but then looked angrily at her hand. "I can't even cry."

"Jackie, please listen to me. Everything will be ok. We just need to-" Steven started trying to comfort her, but Jackie wouldn't hear any of it.

"No! No matter what, I'm stuck like this!" Jackie pushed herself away from the mirror, and walked out the door, phasing through Hyde as she did. "I shouldn't be here. I'm just making things harder for both of us." She made her way to the door, but stopped right in front of it. She turned toward Hyde. Her face looked like she wanted cry her eyes out. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry, Steven. I do love you, but I can't keep hurting you."

"Jackie, no-" But before Steven could reach out and grab her, Jackie phased through the basement door. Hyde ran for the door and swung it open. Jackie was nowhere in sight. "Jackie! Jackie!" He screamed. "Jackie, where and you?"

"Hyde?" Steven turned to see Eric standing in the basement. "What's wrong?"

"Eric, you have to help me find Jackie." Hyde said rushing toward him. He was thinking about a million things at once.

"Hyde, what are you talking about?" Eric looked as if Hyde was crazy. Hyde then remembered that Eric and the rest of the gang had no idea that Jackie was still around.

"Whatever, man. I don't have time for this!" He ran through the door, and Eric followed. Hyde had been acting weird for a long time and Eric need to know what was going on. Hyde called Jackie's name every few seconds as he and Eric ran around. They finally ended up at the high school, when Hyde started feeling angry. "I can't believe this." He said.

"Man, I need to know, what's going on." Eric said softly. Hyde leaned against the wall and slide down to sit. He put his head in his hands.

"Jackie's dead . . . that night, when we last saw her, she was taken and raped. She thinks the guys killed her, but her ghost is stuck in the basement. She feels like she stuck there and she is depressed because she doesn't understand. I promised her I would figure it out, but I'm afraid I can't do anything. I think she figured she was a problem to me, but I need her more than she needs me." Hyde said, his voice feeling weak. Eric just stared at Hyde.

"Hyde . . ." Eric couldn't sum up any other words.

"It's the truth, man. She felt so upset that she left, I need to find her."

"No, it's not that, I think I believe you man." Eric really did think he believed Hyde. "But what are you going to do once you find her?" Hyde stood up from the wall and started pacing. He had been asking himself the same question.

"I don't know, man."

. . .

They had been searching for her for what seemed like hours. The sun was finally starting to rise. Eric convinced Hyde that they needed to go home. They walked down the stairs to the basement, both very exhausted and miserable. Hyde opened the door, and saw Jackie lying on the couch staring in the direction of the TV.

"Jackie!" Hyde exclaimed, both from happiness and a bit of anger. Jackie shot up like a rocket and looked at him, then moved her eyes to Eric, then back to Steven. "Where the heck have you been?" He asked moving over to her.

"Here . . . mostly . . ." She answered, her voice just barely above a whisper. "After I left, I was back in that stupid building again. I could hear them laughing, and talking. I could feel their hands. I couldn't take it, and I came back here . . . but you were gone by the time I got back." She said, staring into his deep beautiful blue eyes. She looked nervous, like she was afraid of Steven. "Steven . . . I'm sorry I freaked out like that, I just-" She stopped talking when Steven wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Hyde didn't care that he sounded like a wimp, a girly guy, right now. Jackie was safe and in his arms. That's all that mattered. He didn't know how long they stayed like, but of course, Forman ruined the moment.

"So, Jackie is here now?" He asked his voice a little quite. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, man she's fine." Hyde said as he continued to hold Jackie. "She's gonna be just fine."

"So, Eric knows?" Jackie asked, but obviously already knew the answer. Hyde nodded and laughed a bit, but only from pure exhaustion. "Can you tell him, I miss him and his girly ways?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Hey Eric, Jackie said she misses you and your girliness." Hyde said, over his shoulder to Eric.

"What the hell, Jackie?" Eric started moving toward the couch. Moving his arms all around as if making sure he wasn't bumping into her. He turned to an empty space. "I miss you, too Jackie."

"Uh, Forman," Eric turned to Hyde. "She's here." He said pointing next to him. Jackie smiled, at the humor in this. Eric knew. Soon, the whole group would know. And then what? Maybe this would give Jackie some hope. Maybe . . . just maybe.

**Ok! Awesome! I made my friend cry! I feel like I should earn bonus points for that! Right? Oh well!**

**In the next chapter, Hyde goes to Jackie's murder sight. Also, Eric tries to communicate with Jackie (which will be funny!) The rest of the gang will either find out in the next chapter or the following one. YA!**

**Ok so reviews would be amazing! Ok wish me luck at my Prom! I'm almost ready just need to get on my dress and I'll be hot to trot! If you got that reference then you rock socks! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Who Are You Talking to

**Ok, I was VERY happy these past few days! Getting the most amazing reviews and people favoriting me and my story. It's all woos up in here! I've decided to thank everyone individually. **

**LoveNLearn – Ok thanks for your two reviews! It makes me feel really good that you're enjoying my story! Thank you so much for everything **

**Bigboss7 – Thanks for the review and for putting me on story alert and author alert**

**Mjpolkadot – OMG THANK YOU! You saying I have the Best Story is something that made me so extremely happy! **

**TheElegantFaerie – Ok first off, hot name, I loves it! Also thanks for ur review. **

**So new chapter and it's gonna rock! Wooo! **

Chapter 5: Who Are You Talking To

Jackie smiled as Eric struggled to relax on the couch next to her. Hyde was by the dryer folding his clothes. She knew why Eric was so uncomfortable. He was sitting next to her ghost, unable to see or hear her. Hyde was currently acting as the middle between the two.

"So, Jackie, are you still able to write? Then maybe we wouldn't need a negotiator, and then it would be easier to tell the rest of the gang." Eric knew that they wouldn't be able to accept this as easily as he did. He knew they need some kind of solid proof.

"Steven, tell Eric that I phase through everything I touch. If I tried to pick up a pen it would fall right through my hand." Jackie said, smiling at him. This whole negotiator thing was a bit annoying for Hyde, but seeing Jackie smile made it totally worth it.

"Eric, Jackie can't hold a pen. She phases through everything she touches." Hyde said, while taking his clothes to his room. He heard Eric continue to talk, but he stopped listening. Hyde planned on taking a little trip today. After what Jackie told him last night, about leaving the basement and ending up in the building, Hyde remembered when Red said the police found her blood and prints in the old beer building. Why hadn't he thought about this sooner? He needed to go there and investigate.

Seeing Jackie so upset last night made Hyde angry at these guys that did this to Jackie. He wanted justice, revenge against these guys. They didn't just kill Jackie, they took so much more. They took a friend to the gang, a daughter figure to Red and Kitty, and a piece of Hyde heart. Hyde wasn't about to let any of this go. He needed this more than anybody. Hyde walked out of his room while putting on his jacket on his body. Jackie and Eric both stopped what they were doing and looked at Hyde.

"Where are you going, Steven Baby?" She asked, her voice so sweet and loving. This only drove Hyde more. How could someone as sweet and loving as Jackie be killed?

"Hyde, where are you going man?" Eric asked.

"I already asked him that, Eric!" Jackie said, as she slapped through the back of his head and laughed. This only made Hyde smile and feel more hatred for these guys.

"I'm just going out for a while. I'll be back in a while." He walked up to Jackie, and bent down and let his lips brush against Jackie's cheek. She smiled at him.

"What no kiss for me?" Eric said sarcastically.

"I'll be back, later." Hyde walked out the door to the basement.

"But wait! How are Jackie and I supposed to talk?" Eric called out as Hyde left. Slowly, he turned toward Jackie on the couch. She smiled as wiggled her fingers at him. "Ok, Jackie, I can't see or hear you. Well maybe this isn't too bad." Eric said, smiling at his smart ass remark.

"You know you might not be able to hear or see me, Eric, but if you continue to be a smart ass to me, I will haunt every moment of your life, I will be your personal poltergeist!" Jackie said, scowling at Eric. Eric turned on the TV.

"Maybe, we'll just watch some TV." Eric suggested. As they sat in silent Eric went back to stirring uncomfortably next to Jackie. This was just kinda weird.

After a minute or so, Jackie noticed this and grinned. "Oh, girly girly Eric. I just remembered you can't hear me." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "You're a way too skinny, a total pervert, a momma's boy, a dork, Donna is wasting her time with you, you are an idiot." Jackie kept going and going and going. After about 10 minutes, she finally stopped. "Whew! That is everything I've held in since the day I meant you." She leaned her head back to catch her breath. "I mean I know I ragged on you somewhat, but I was holding back!" She said laughing into the air.

. . .

Hyde stood in the beer building. There was dust everywhere. Hyde tore down the police tape to get in. He had his fists tightened against his sides. He was so angry and so filled with hate. He felt like he could smell Jackie's perfume and hear her sweet voice crying. When he closed his eyes, he could see the guys driving into her. Hyde let out a deep scream and punched his fist into the wall. Blood trickled down his arm, but Hyde did not move. Finally, he took his hand off the wall and hissed slightly.

Hyde walked around in circles, trying to figure out what he wanted to do from here. It was then that Hyde saw it. A simple glimmer from a far back corner of the room. Hyde went to it, having to climb up a rigedy old staircase and up on some empty crates. It was a camera, small and a little broken, but a camera. This may hold the answers, Hyde thought. He grabbed the camera and climbed down from the crates. He stared at it in his hands, it was still running. Who knows how long it had been running in there. Hyde needed to watch this. For answers, for vengeance and most of all . . . for Jackie . . .

. . .

Jackie sat slightly tense in Steven's chair. Eric still on the couch, still tense as ever. It had been hours since Steven left. Where did he go? Was he alright? When was he coming back? Jackie heard Eric sigh, she turned her head toward.

"I wonder where Hyde is." Eric said, slightly scared. A small whimper sound escaped Jackie's throat, from fear and worry. Eric, as if hearing that, reacted instantly. "Oh Jackie, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Probably getting more stuff for circle time. I mean he should be back any-" The door to the basement swung open and Donna stood in the doorway.

"Hey Eric, who are you talking to?" She asked.

**Ok so I'm awful! I didn't want to leave off there, but when I tried to continue the story reached out from my computer and slapped me! I'M SERIOUS!**

**Ok so, in the next chapter MAJOR twists and turns! I'm not giving anything away! What will be on the tape? What will Eric tell Donna? And what of Jackie?**

**Ok super loving all the love I'm getting! I found myself screaming for joy when I made the connection that my boyfriend is named Steven! If only my name was Jackie! OH WELL!**

**I promise a new chapter will be up sooner than this one! WOOOO!**

**P.S. Hey Mjpolkadot, where is my pet duck and weeks worth of jellybeans?**


	6. Chapter 6: They Didn't Do It

**Hey guys! How's it goin? Ok so new chapter and I'm super excited cuz of the reviews I've gotten and the fact that I've received over 1,000 hits! Thanks to:**

**TheElegantFaerie – Thanks for the review it really means a lot to me. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**LoveNLearn – Thanks for the third review and being so dedicated to my story! I loves that!**

**Mjpolkadot – Once again, THANKS! Ur reviews put such a smile on my face ya! Sorry about ur history class lol! P.S. Thanks for the duck and jelly beans! I look forward to getting them!**

**Ok so something common in the reviews and I'm guessing all of you are asking, Will Jackie be able to talk to the gang without Hyde? Well, SPOILER ALERT! I am planning to have her find a way! But, sadly, that won't happen til next chapter. SORRY! This chapter has a major twist and it's just Jackie and Hyde. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: They Didn't Do It

Jackie rested on Hyde's cot, almost enjoying the quiet. She was still a little mad at Eric. Donna asked him who he was talking to, when she came into the basement earlier. Jackie thought this would be the perfect time to tell Donna, and then the rest of the gang. But Eric, being his stupid self, thought otherwise.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Eric, who are you talking to?" Donna asked. Eric looked in Jackie's direction, and stammered for a minute. _

"_Come on, Eric, tell her! Tell her I'm here!" Jackie shouted. _

"_I'm talking to you, baby." Eric said, with a dorky smile. Jackie smacked the back of his head. _

"_Smooth, Eric . . ." Jackie said. _

"_But I just got in here." Donna said, very confused. _

"_Yeah, and you look awesome today." He said, very suavely. "Come on, let's go to the hub." Donna still confused, just shrugged and turned out the door. Eric quickly turned over his shoulder. "Bye, Jackie." Eric then ran out the door. _

Jackie laughed at Eric's stupidity. It might have been somewhere around 2:00 in the morning. Jackie was unsure since there was still no clock in the basement. Steven was still not back. Jackie sat up from Steven's cot and walked into the basement area. She sat on the couch and tried to feel more comfortable. She didn't know if she was more angry or worried. It had been some hours since Steven left. It was at that moment, Hyde came through the door of the basement. Jackie jumped off the couch and ran into Steven's arms.

"Where have you been? I was so scared!" Jackie exclaimed into his chest. Hyde floated his arms around Jackie.

"I went to the building." Hyde said very quietly. Jackie tightened and tensed in Steven's arms. This wasn't happening! No way! Jackie tried to back up slightly, but Steven stopped her. "Jackie, I found something at the building that may help us understand what's going on with you." Hyde presented the film he had been holding behind his back. Jackie's eyes widened as she stared at the film Steven held in his hand. Steven slid past Jackie and made his way to the TV. Jackie followed. He put the tape into the VCR and pressed play. They both sat down on the couch and waited.

Jackie and Steven watched the tape closely. They were completely unaware of how long this tape had been recording in that building. After what felt like forever, they saw the boys enter the building; they didn't have Jackie with them. Hyde glared at the TV as the guys drank more and more beer. Soon, they all left, and then a short while later on the tape, they reappeared . . . with Jackie . . .

Jackie tightened, and hide her face in Steven's chest. But Steven kept complete focus on the TV, memorizing their faces and feeling his hatred boil inside of him. He didn't even appear twitch when the guys began to push into Jackie. But on the inside, Steven was dying, watching these guys rape and hurt his girl. He saw a guy whisper something to Jackie.

"What was he saying to you?" He asked Jackie. Jackie looked at screen only for a second before reputing her face to Hyde's chest.

"He was telling me how those guys were gonna kill me, after they were done with me." Jackie sobbed, and Steven wrapped his arms around her. "I- I didn't hear him though. I didn't want to hear him." Hyde kept watching the video. He saw the boys switch positions and continue to hurt Jackie. It seemed that they were finished. Hyde saw one of the guys grab a gasoline tank and start to pour it all around Jackie. They all started laughing and the tallest of the guys pulled out a lighter. 'Oh God, they're gonna burn her alive!' Hyde thought.

Right when the guy was about to light the gasoline, he stopped. All the guys suddenly cringed and grasped their ears. They must have set off an alarm or something. Suddenly, the guys grabbed their stuff and started to leave. The tallest guy suddenly turned back and threw Jackie over his shoulder and then they all ran out of the building. Hyde paused the tape and turned to Jackie. Jackie was gawking at the TV at what she just saw. If they didn't kill her in the building than what was going on?

"Steven . . . what- what does this mean?" Jackie asked scared as ever. Hyde didn't answer for a while and just stared at the TV. He slowly turned toward Jackie.

"Jackie, what if . . . what if you're not dead?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! Ok how many of you saw that coming? **

**I know, I know, terrible place to stop and it wasn't even that long of a chapter. Well I promise to put up a new chapter really soon to make up for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Ok, so I came up with the perfect way for Jackie to be able to communicate with the rest of the group! NEXT CHAPTER! I promise to have it up by Wednesday, May 30, 2012! WOOO!**

**Reviews would be loved and rewarded with Good luck and smiles **


	7. Chapter 7: Asleep

**Hey my lovelies! Ok so new chapter and up just when I promised it would be up! Woo! So I threw you guys for a pretty big twist last chapter and I'm not even done! And Again! I get amazing reviews:**

**LoveNLearn – thanks for your continuing reviews! Thanks for not minding the shortness of the previous chapter! I always love to read ur reviews and see what you liked!**

**TheElegantFaerie – thanks for the third review! It means a lot to me to have you keep writing ur love!**

**Meowcristalxo – Thanks for ur review! Woo I hooked ya in! Ya!**

**Mjpolkadot – Ha ha! I love reading ur reactions! I hope u love this chapter!**

**Also thanks to LazyChryz for adding my story to ur story alert! U ROCK!**

**Ok new chapter! And in this one, Donna finds out and Jackie is the one to tell her… well kind of (: ! Ok hope u love! **

Chapter 7: Asleep

Jackie was like a tornado, as she paced the room in total fear, anger, and confusion. She had been pacing for a few hours and it was almost 10:00 now. "What do you mean 'what if you're not dead', Steven?" After watching the tape, the couple saw that the guys that grabbed Jackie didn't kill her in building. Steven was still quiet and staring at the, now blank, TV. "I mean, I'm kinda not part of the living, Steven, how could I still be alive." She tried to take a deep breath and paused by the deep freeze. She grasped the door, feeling like she was unable to stand. She heard Steven stand up from the couch and walk toward the deep freeze. She felt him, standing behind her. Jackie didn't move from her spot.

"Jackie, this is huge." Steven said, very quietly. "Do you know what all this could mean?" Jackie spun around to look him in the eyes.

"No, no I don't." She phased through him and kept pacing. "What does this mean? I mean if I'm not dead why am I like this? Why is this happening?"

"Jackie-" Hyde was interrupted when Donna and Eric entered the basement. "Hey guys," He said to the two.

"What's up?" Eric asked. Jackie was still pacing furiously around the room.

"Well, we found out that Jackie might not really be dead." Hyde said, not even thinking about explaining any of this to Donna. Donna was, of course, confused and in shock.

"Wait, what?" Donna exclaimed. She knew something was up and she wasn't about to let this slide. Hyde slowly turned to Eric.

"You didn't tell her?" Hyde said. Eric shrugged. He didn't know he was the official "Jackie's dead" informant.

"Tell me what?" Donna exclaimed.

"That I'm dead." Jackie screamed into the air. Still pacing like a storm of tininess. "Or maybe not dead or-" Jackie slipped from her pacing and fell into Donna and disappeared. Donna shuddered. Hyde's eyes widened at what he had just seen.

"Donna, are you alright?" Steven asked stepping closer to her. Donna felt her body, looking in complete fear. She looked at Steven and he saw that he had Jackie's mismatched eyes.

"Steven," Jackie's voice came out of Donna's mouth. Steven felt like his eyes were bugging out of his head. "Oh my God, I'm in the lumberjack's body!"

"Whoa, wait a second, Jackie went into Donna?" Eric exclaimed. "What happened to Donna?" Donna's head turned toward Eric, she looked very scared. Eric noticed her eyes were back to normal.

"I'm still right here." Donna said, very shaky. Everyone went silent for a few moments. Finally, Donna freaked out. "Oh my God, what the hell is going on?" Her head turned, slightly and Jackie's eyes returned.

"Steven I think we need to show them the tape." Jackie said to him. Hyde still slightly in shock just nodded his head and pressed play on the tape. They all sat and watched the tape. Eric and Donna were almost in tears when they saw Jackie being hurt and violated. Eric jaw dropped when he saw they were about to set her on fire. They all stared at the TV when the boys stopped their actions and picked up Jackie and ran. Hyde stopped the tape and looked to Donna and Eric to see their reactions.

"So, what do you think?" Steven asked. Donna looked at him, her eyes her own.

"So, let me get all this straight, Jackie was kidnapped, tortured, and almost murdered. And now she is here, in some kind of sense, and now she's somehow inside of me?" Eric and Hyde nodded their heads.

. . .

Hyde was currently at the hub. After everything that happened earlier this morning, he decided they all needed to calm down, maybe eat something. He was picking up some food and gonna bring it back. He was standing at the counter, waiting for the food, when he heard a group of guys walk in. He looked over his shoulder and felt his eyes almost pop out of his head. Those were the guys that kidnapped and raped Jackie. They stumbled into the hub and sat at a table. It was pretty obvious that they were, once again, drunk. Hyde watched them from the corner of his eyes. He felt his hand dig into the counter and the blood in his veins boiling. He sat at a table close by to see if he could hear their conversation.

. . .

Eric and Donna/Jackie were sitting in the basement watching TV, waiting for Hyde to return. Donna was still in shock about everything, but tried to remain relaxed for Jackie's sake. Eric on the other hand was totally tensed and freaked. Jackie was inside his girlfriend. 'Oh, wait', Eric thought 'That's kinda hot'. Eric snickered to himself. But then he tired to regain focus.

"So, Jackie," Eric said turning toward Donna. "If those guys didn't kill you then what's going on?" He asked. Donna's head turned toward Eric, Jackie's eyes in place of Donna's.

"I don't know." Jackie's voice said. "I mean, what would that even mean? Why would I be here, like this?" She asked. Donna's head turned and her eyes changed.

"You know, Jackie, I've been thinking." She started. "What if, now this is kinda out there but, what if those guys just sort of scared your spirit out of you. Like maybe your body is just at rest or something." She explained. Jackie's eyes returned and she turned her head.

"Is that possible?" She asked. Donna's eyes came back into focus but all she did was nod.

"That does seem like it would make sense." Eric said. They all pondered on that and continued to watch the TV.

. . .

Hyde had to use all his strength to resist himself from pouncing on these guys now. He was listening to their conversation and had been about 20 minutes since they arrived. So far, they hadn't mentioned anything about Jackie. Just, sounding like stupid idiots. Finally, after so long of patience, Hyde heard what he needed to hear.

The one that looked like the youngest, looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, guys, what are we gonna do about the girl." All the guys stopped their laughing and Hyde felt his body tense all over. Jackie . . .

"Listen to me," the tallest one said, as quietly as he could. "She's not moving, and as long as she's not awake she's not a problem." He shrugged and took another sip of his beer. Hyde felt like he was about to scream. From the way things sounded Jackie wasn't dead, but just asleep. Hyde could barely hear what was said next.

"But about when she wakes up?" One of the other guys asked. The tallest one laughed and took out his lighter.

"Then, we'll just have to try again." He opened his lighter and let the flame breath in fresh air. He cackled a drunken laugh and went back to his beer. Hyde watched as they got up and walked out. Hyde waited a minute and then followed them out. He needed enough distance so they wouldn't see him coming.

They would lead him straight to Jackie . . .

**So OMG! Ok I'm about 2 to 3 chapters from this being done! I've already got a couple new ideas going! But first I'm gonna finish this one!**

**Ok so next chapter, SPOILERS! Hyde finds Jackie's body. And gets the revenge he been waiting for. I'm talking major butt kicking! Hope you'll enjoy! Also hope you liked my idea for Jackie to be able to communicate with everyone. The next chapter will be up by Tuesday, June 5, 2012! **

**Reviews would give me power to make more happy bunnies and rainbows! Bye, my lovelies! **


	8. Chapter 8: How Can I Be Dying?

**Hey my lovelies! What up? Once again, chapter is up when I promised! Woo! So reviews have been wonderful!**

**TheElegantFaerie … Hey! Thanks for the review. I like that you loved my idea of Jackie possessing Donna. Yay! Thank you!**

**LoveNLearn … Thanks! That's all I can really say is Thank you sooooo much!**

**Mjpolkadot … Lol I am in fact a girl lol, I love that you loved that chapter! I can definitely promise that Fez and Kelso will find out. In this chapter! So yeah! Thank you!**

**Digidestend Angel and Izzy . . . Thanks for the review! Um . . . I put on the last chapter when I was gonna update, so yeah ok! Thanks!**

**Thanks to danni14 for adding my story to your Story Alert! And thanks Digidestend Angel and Izzy for adding this story to Story Alert and Favoriting it! Also thanks to simbagirl for adding this story to ur favorites! Woo! Yay!**

**So on with the story!**

Chapter 8: How Can I Be Dying?

Hyde parked his camaro a block away from an old building that the group of guys entered. Slowly he went to the building and slipped through a side door. Hyde found a set of stairs and climbed it slowly as he tried to listen to the guys speak.

"Man, I love this place!" One of the guys drunkenly screamed into the air. All the guys started laughing at the stupid guys words. Hyde get to the top of the stairs and made his ducked down and looked over the railing to the lower level. The room was darkly lit and dirty, all the guys were in a living area similar to the basement. There was a broken in couch in the middle of the room and the TV was busted. Crates of beers were everywhere and open beers were all over the room. There was a railing that wrapped around the upper lever to look down at the lower level. There were a couple of cots in a corner of the room. Hyde did a double take at what he say on the cots. Jackie . . . lying on one of the cots . . . covered in semen and blood. Her clothes were ripped and parts of her body were exposed. She wasn't moving or talking, but then Hyde saw what he needed to see.

. . . Jackie was breathing . . . but barely

. . .

Jackie was sitting in Hyde's chair, while Donna and Eric were on the couch, Kelso was in the lawn chair and Fez was sitting on the floor. All tense as ever. Jackie had ushered herself out of Donna's body after Kelso and Fez had their little freak out.

_*Flashback*_

_ Jackie felt a little sleepy inside of Donna. She didn't understand these feelings. She hadn't felt tired since all this began and now she was tired? Maybe possessing took more energy than she thought. Eric was still sitting next to her on the couch. Just then Michael and Fez walked into the basement. _

_ "Hey guys we got big news!" Kelso screamed. Jackie/Donna turned her head._

_ "Well we've got bigger news." Donna said. _

_ "No way, our news is bigger." Fez said, a stupid smile stretched across his face._

_ "Oh no, trust me our news is much bigger." Eric said, struggling to keep the sarcastic smile off his face. _

_ "Well, Fez and I were at the pool and there was Pam Macy." Kelso started._

_ "I'm a ghost." Jackie's voice came through Donna's voice. Kelso and Fez ignored her and kept going._

_ "And her bikini top came off!" Kelso screamed and laughed._

_ "Guys didn't you hear Jackie?" Eric said. Kelso and Fez both tried to ignore what was going on. _

_ "What are you talking about?" Kelso asked._

_ "Eric means this." Jackie said, she followed out of Donna's body into Kelso's. Kelso shuddered feeling Jackie's spirit inside of him. "Everybody look at me, I'm Kelso. I'm a total man whore and cheat on girls, and have a freakishly small dick!" She said while moving Kelso's body in a sassy sexual way. She zoomed out of Kelso and into Fez. Fez shook as a cold rush hit his body. "And I am Fez." Jackie said in a fake accent. "I am a candy perv from God knows where. Good day… I said Good Day!" Jackie went out of Fez and reentered Donna. Both Kelso and Fez looked freaked out._

_ "What the hell is going on?" Kelso screamed into the air. Eric and Donna were laughing their heads off._

_ "Here let me explain." Eric said, trying to hold back is laughter._

_*End of Flashback*_

Eric explained everything trying to use very simple terms. Kelso and Fez understood, but were still very freaked out. Jackie had left Donna's body, feeling like she no longer had the energy to keep herself inside her lumberjack friend's body.

Jackie felt like her body was burning. Even a bit dizzy. Jackie tried to stand up from Hyde's chair, but fell right back down. She felt unbearably weak. Trying to get up again, but fell onto the ground. Feeling like her inside were about to burst, Jackie crawled over to the couch. She grasped Eric's arm and sent energy into him so that he could feel her pain. Eric stood up from the pain. He screamed into the air at feeling her pain.

"Eric what's wrong?" Donna asked. Jackie crawled onto the couch and felt like she was gonna vomit and the pain made her scream into the air. Still feeling Jackie's pain, Eric could feel her actions.

"Guys, something's wrong with Jackie." Eric said. The gang started rushing around trying to figure out what to do. Jackie was struggling to breathe. She didn't understand . . . How could someone whose already dead . . . die . . .?

. . .

Hyde had waited for this moment for too long. Hyde grasped the railing and stared at the guys below. "Hey!" He screamed into the air. All the guys stared up at Hyde. The color left their faces. Hyde jumped down to the lower, looking very demon like as he did.

"Who the hell are you?" The tallest one asked. Hyde looked into the corner of the room and saw Jackie on the cots. She suddenly shifted on the cots and Hyde saw her face. His heart was breaking at seeing her pain. In the corner of her mouth he saw line of blood trickling down her cheek. Hyde's eyes narrowed and his eyes went back to the guys.

"I'm the one who's gonna break you guys in half." Hyde walked slowly toward them, like a lion stalking its prey.

**Ok! So hardcore chapter! Next chapter involves ass kicking and Steven Hyde equals awesome hero! Yay!**

**So next week, June 11, 2012, I'll be going on vacation to New York! Woo! Alright so my plan is to finish this story before I leave. Wish me luck!**

**Love you all, my darlings!**


	9. Chapter 9: Her Eyes Wouldn't Open

**Hello my darling! Final chapter! Ok first thanks:**

**TheElegantFaerie … Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**LoveNLearn … U rock! Thank you for all ur reviews!**

**Meowcristalxo . . . thanks for your review!**

**Thanks to zendall001 for adding this to story alert! **

**Well final chapter . . . I think I might cry! I love you all!**

Chapter 9: Her Eyes Wouldn't Open

_Recap: "Who the hell are you?" The tallest one asked. Hyde looked into the corner of the room and saw Jackie on the cots. She suddenly shifted on the cots and Hyde saw her face. His heart was breaking at seeing her pain. In the corner of her mouth he saw line of blood trickling down her cheek. Hyde's eyes narrowed and his eyes went back to the guys._

_ "I'm the one who's gonna break you guys in half." Hyde walked slowly toward them, like a lion stalking its prey. _

The smallest sized guy backed away from Hyde as quickly as possible. However, he tripped backward and stared up at Hyde, feeling his life flash before his eyes. Hyde reached down and grabbed the little guy's ankle. In one quick move, Hyde tossed the guy halfway across the room and into the concrete wall. The boy let out a painful scream, but didn't move or make another sound. Hyde was gridding his teeth so furiously that he could taste blood in his mouth. Another of the guys, feeling brave and strong, came at Hyde from the back. But Hyde swung around and punched the guy as hard as he could in the jaw. Blood trickled out of the boy's mouth. Hyde punched him in the gut and chest. He was knocked out in a matter of seconds.

Hyde took a second glance at Jackie. Her eyes wouldn't open, but her face showed so much pain and sadness. He wondered what this was doing to Jackie back in the basement. Another of the guys took Hyde's distraction as the ultimate opportunity. He had pulled out a pocket knife and started walking towards Hyde. While Hyde wasn't looking, the guy took his knife and stabbed it into Hyde's hand. Hyde let out a scream, he clenched his hand to his stomach and rotated around and punched the guy in the cheek with his opposite hand. Hyde then kicked him in the shin, just like Jackie always did when she was mad, and the guy fell to the ground, holding his shin to his chest. Hyde yanked back his foot and the drove it forward into the guy. Hyde did this without stop for however long.

Hyde finally stopped when the guy in front him was a bloody mess. Hyde tried to take a few deep breaths. He looked up and saw the tallest guy, the one who wanted to burn Jackie, was leaning against the wall, sipping a beer and smiling. Hyde had been holding back, all for this guy. This guy was probably the one that had the idea to rape, attempt to murder, and everything else they did to Jackie. And he was smiling! Smiling! Hyde couldn't wait to kick his face in.

"Hey," the guy said smiling at Hyde. "I guess this is yours." He said pointing his finger at Jackie in the corner. Blood was still trickling out of her mouth. He took another sip of his beer. "You know I gotta tell ya, she was really sweet. I couldn't get enough of her." Hyde was ready to scream at the thought of this asshole being with Jackie. "Her screams really turned me on when I fucking her." His smile was mocking Hyde. Hyde couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and charged for the guy.

Hyde rammed the guy's head into the wall. The guy tried to punch Hyde, but Hyde came up with his fist and broke the guy's jaw to shut him up. Hyde grabbed the guy by the collar and tossed him across the room. The guy squirmed for a second, and tried to stand up. Hyde grabbed a small wooden beam from the ground and trudged toward the guy. He was all talk. Hyde started beating into him with the beam. The guy was a bloody mess when Hyde tossed aside the piece of wood. Hyde picked him up the collar again and tossed him back to the ground. Hyde did this over and over again like this guy was a rag doll. Finally, Hyde dropped the guy and squatted down next him. Hyde reached into the guy's pocket and pulled out his lighter. Hyde grabbed the guy by the throat.

"This is for Jackie." Hyde whispered into his ear. He took the lighter and stroked the flame from the guy's temple to him jawline on the right side of his face. The guy wailed out in pain. Hyde finally dropped the lighter onto the ground when he felt finished. The guy didn't move. All of these guys were all silent in their pain. Hyde felt he avenged Jackie well. Jackie . . .

Steven went to Jackie on the cot. "Jackie!" He felt her body, and it was so cold and shaking. "Jackie!" He tried to wake her. Her eyes wouldn't open. Steven picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the building. Steven wanted to remove the pain from Jackie's memories. He needed to try and return Jackie's spirit to her body.

. . .

Jackie felt like a feather being blown in the wind. She was completely out of strength and felt colder than ever. She could barely breathe. The gang was running around the basement in a frenzy trying to figure out what to do. Every now and then Jackie would grab a gang member's arm in order to help them know how she was feeling. None of them knew what to do. Without Hyde around, they couldn't see or do anything about Jackie. Jackie could feel whatever remaining life she had slipping threw her fingers. And her love wasn't even here to tell how much he loved her and how he knew she would be brave and that he would never let her go. Jackie couldn't believe it . . . this was really it . . .

Suddenly, Steven burst through the basement door with Jackie's body cradled in his arms. The gang froze and started at Jackie's body, none of them understanding what they should do. They only sound Hyde could hear was Jackie crying in pain. Steven saw Jackie on the couch, her eyes squeezed closed. Steven carried her body to the couch and placed the body onto the couch with her spirit. Jackie's spirit disappeared into her body and she released a breath and laid on the couch, cold and still. Hyde held back his tears for Jackie. Her eyes wouldn't open. She was gone. "Jackie, please . . . Please don't do this to me." Steven brought Jackie to his chest and held her. Steven Hyde wept. His tears dropped onto Jackie's face. Steven brought his lips lightly onto Jackie's. He held her again to his chest and wept. The gang sobbed over the loss of Jackie. Steven lost his only true love.

Jackie coughed against Steven's chest. Steven loosened his grip on Jackie and looked at her face. Jackie's eyes slowly opened and her eyes connected with Hyde's. "Steven . . ."

**So that's it! The End! Ya! My first Jackie and Steven Fanfic over! WOO! **

**Thank you all for reading and loving my story! If you could please review. I hope that you do leave comments on this story since it is my first one and I want to continue to write these. **

**Thank you, my darlings, you all mean the world to me. **


End file.
